Gorizilla
|-|Gorizilla= |-|The Gorilla= Summary Adrien's bodyguard, nicknamed The Gorilla, is Adrien Agreste's bodyguard and car chauffeur In the episode "Gorizilla", after he fails to get Adrien back and gets harshly insulted by Gabriel Agreste for it, he is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Gorizilla, a gorilla-like supervillain. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 8-A Name: The Gorilla (Nickname), Gorizilla (As an akumatized villain) Origin: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Bodyguard | Akumatized Villain, Gorilla Powers and Abilities: |-|The Gorilla = Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand combatant |-|Gorizilla = Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 1), Surface Scaling, Enhanced Smell (Can locate Adrien's scent from up to kilometers away), Immortality (Type 6); Duplication, Paralysis Inducement, Power Bestowal, Possession, Corruption and Mind Manipulation (If his Akuma isn’t purified after being defeated, it would start to multiply into many more Akumas and infect different persons, turning them into Gorizillas that would remain immobile until The Gorilla gets Re-Akumatized) Attack Potency: Wall level (Stronger than Adrien. Easily Punched through a wall) | At least Multi-City Block level (Comparable to other akumatized villains, fought Season 2 Ladybug and Cat Noir) Speed: Unknown | At least Supersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic+ combat and reaction speed (Comparable, if not faster than The Mime and can keep up with Season 2 Ladybug and Cat Noir) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Can easily pick up and run with Adrien, and should be at least as strong as Nora Césaire and Kim) | Class M (Should be comparable to other Akumatized Villains, effortlessly restrained Season 2 Ladybug with just one fist. However, Ladybug did managed to free Adrien from his grasp) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Easily Punched through a wall) | At least Multi-City Block Class (Should be comparable to other Akumatized Villains) Durability: Wall level (Stronger than Marinette, who survived a door-busting kick unharmed. Should be comparavle to his Striking Strength) | At least Multi-City Block level (Took blows from Season 2 Ladybug and Cat Noir). Akuma reproduction makes her somewhat hard to put down. Stamina: Unknown | Superhuman Range: Standard Melee Range | At least Several Meters, likely Tens of Meters (due to sheer size) Standard Equipment: Akumatized Bracelet Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Can't track other people if their scent is overpowered by a stronger smell. His powers will be lost if his Bracelet has been destroyed, though the Akuma inside of it is able to multiply and can return her powers once feeling negative emotions again unless purified Notable Attacks/Techniques: As Gorizilla: Gorizilla usually attacks physically much like how real-life Gorillas attack, but can also track down the scent of another people from afar to find them, like what he did to find Adrien. Key: The Gorilla | Gorizilla Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Category:Nickelodeon Category:Neutral Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Animals Category:Surface Scalers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Immortals Category:Duplication Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Possession Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8